Kiss Cam
by writeme99
Summary: Sonny and Chad end up together at the basketball game that Tawni's date was supposed to be at from a previous episode . Just guess what happens. Oneshot.


"Sonny!" Tawni squealed, mouth still in an O shape. "Look what you did!"

Sonny gasped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She looked at the streak of lipstick on Tawni's cheek in horror.

Tawni began to tear up. "I'm going to the bathroom!" she wailed. She grabbed her purse and stormed out towards the door.

Austin gave Sonny an apologetic look. "I better go see what I can do," he said uncertainly. "See you."

Sonny waved half-heartedly and slumped down in her seat. This date was going horribly. She was about to get up and order a hot dog for herself when none other than Chad Dylan Cooper plopped down next to her. "Chad?"

"Hey, Sonny." He said casually, as if he had been there all along.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused and irritated.

He looked up at her. "Oh! I needed to check the score of the game," he explained.

She gave him a weirded out stare. "Uh, you could check on TV?"

"Why would I do that when I have courtside seats?" He asked her, as if that was the obvious choice.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her cellphone out of her purse to check for texts, and for an excuse to ignore him. "_KISS CAM! KISS CAM! KISS CAM!_" She heard the chanting from around the stadium. It seemed to be getting louder and louder. She looked up to see a camera shoved in her face, and her face being projected on the huge screen above the court.

She looked at Chad in horror, and back to the camera, then back to the screen. He looked at her, and shrugged. It was up to her. The chanting became louder and angrier. All the voices filled her head, putting more and more pressure in her head as she shook her head. "What? No!"

Finally she grabbed Chad by his tie and planted her lips on hers. Cheers erupted around her but she could barely hear them over the fireworks that were going on in her head. Her heart was banging so hard against her chest she felt like it was going to burst through, and her stomach went all fizzy. She had never felt anything like it. Finally, she broke away and looked at him, no words coming to her mouth, his face red and caught off-guard. "I, uh," Chad began.

"Yeah," Sonny finished, and they both gathered their things quickly and rushed out of the stadium doors.

Unfortunately, they ran into Tawni on their way out. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my god! You guys! You just kissed!" she squealed. Sonny stared at her for a moment, then tore off towards the parking lot.

She stopped at her car, panting heavily, and she could feel the tears pinching behind her eyes. What had just happened? "Sonny!" She heard Chad call her name from behind her.

She whirled around. "Chad?" She managed to squeak out.

He hurried over to her car and stopped inches away from her. "Yeah."

Sonny looked at him for a moment, at a loss for explanations. "That stupid kiss," she mumbled.

"There are a lot of stupid things out there, but that wasn't one of them," Chad informed her, out of breath.

"Did you…was it only me who…it felt-" Sonny struggled to explain, but she couldn't get the words out right.

"Yeah." He bit his lip.

She looked up at him, and her chocolate brown eyes met his baby blues, both filled with curiosity. "What…_was_ that?"

"A basketball game," he answered, laughing weakly.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I don't."

She studied his face. He wasn't giving away anything.

"Okay, I do." He admitted, smiling. "It was…"

"Perfect." Sonny finished for him. The doubt and contempt was easily visible in his eyes. "Admit it," she urged.

He glared at her, unwilling to give in. "No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No!"

"No!"

"Yeah!" Chad paused. "Shit!"

Sonny giggled. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his once again, and for a second time that night, fireworks exploded, sparks flew, and electricity flowed from her lips down to her toes. He smiled against her lips. "You were right, for once."

"Shut up."

"Make me."


End file.
